Inside In, Inside Out
by MsValensi
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles independientes de Edward y Bella, inspirados en canciones de The Kooks. XII: Be Mine.
1. Shine On

Conjunto de Drabbles independientes

___Disclaimer:____ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. ¡No me denuncien! _

…

**Shine On**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_About your hair, you needn't care. You look beautiful all the time"_

_._

Me miré otra vez al espejo.

Era definitivo, iba a matar a Alice.

De mala gana comencé a desarmarme aquél extraño peinado que parecía tener vida propia. En una lucha contra los gruesos mechones de cabello castaño recogidos en un extraño diseño de la mano de la pequeña Cullen, suspiré con frustración. Aquello no se desarmaría ni aunque utilizara una sierra eléctrica.

Dejé escapar un suave grito ahogado cuando sentí unos brazos helados alrededor de la cintura, por sobre la tela de aquél vestido de un apagado lila.

Por el espejo, pude ver el reflejo de dos ojos del color de los topacios y de una dulce sonrisa. Edward apoyó su mentón sobre mi cuello y escondió su rostro en él, depositando un suave y gélido beso en la parte más baja de mi mandíbula.

—Deja ese cabello —me pidió—. Te ves hermosa.

—Edward, sabes que no me gustan las cosas tan… ostentosas —me quejé suavemente yo, distraída por sus repetidos besos en mi cuello.

El dejó escapar una suave risa, ahogada por el contacto de su boca contra mi piel.

—Pero estás hermosa —reiteró, mirándome por el espejo—. No te opongas a mostrarle al mundo lo bella que eres.

—Creo que Mike Newton puede estar muy interesado en ello —bromeé suavemente.

Edward soltó una risa irónica, mientras apretaba el agarre de mi cintura.

—Tú eres como una estrella —señaló, golpeando suavemente mi cuello con su nariz, en un gesto cariñoso—. Te pueden observar y apreciar tu brillo, pero no pueden tocarte.

Reí pacíficamente, mientras depositaba mis manos sobre las suyas.

—¿Ah? ¿Y el vampiro puede? —inquirí con diversión.

—El vampiro atravesaría cielo y tierra, tan sólo para ver brillar un poco más de cerca la hermosa estrella —susurró él cerca de mi oído, antes de depositar otro beso en mi cuello—. Su hermosa estrella.

…

**¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que nunca fui muy partidaria de los drabbles, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo de este estilo. Stephanie Meyer se inspiró en **_**Muse,**_** que es una banda que realmente admiro, por lo que se me ocurrió hacer algo, en cierto modo, parecido, sólo que con otra banda cuyos temas me encantan. Y, además, las horas de filosofía pueden ser bastante aburridas jaja. **

**Les recomendaría, si quieren, que les den un vistazo a las canciones; cada capítulo esta basado en mi interpretación de la canción del titulo. **

**En fin ¡Espero sus comentarios! **

**Saludos para todos. **

**LadyCornamenta. **


	2. Love It All

Conjunto de Drabbles independientes

___Disclaimer:____ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. ¡No me denuncien! _

…

**Love It All**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_See, I got this woman here. She loves me all the time"_

_._

Me removí acostado sobre la hierba y giré hacia la derecha para encontrarme con el pacífico rostro de Bella, que, también acostada boca arriba, miraba alucinada las estrellas. Sus ojos, tapados tenuemente por algunos mechones de cabello castaño, pasaban de una a la otra con entusiasmo y fascinación, mientras hacía suaves muecas con sus labios en el proceso. Finalmente, su mirada se posó en la mía.

—Honestamente, nunca creí que Forks pudiera ser tan hermoso —me aseguró, como siempre lo hacía cuando estábamos en nuestro claro.

Con cuidado, tomé su mano, que yacía de forma libre sobre la hierba. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, creando un obvio contraste entre la calidez de su piel y mi gélida mano.

—La verdad es que yo nunca le encontré ningún atractivo a Forks hasta que llegaste tú —confesé y vi sus mejillas ponerse de un adorable tono rosado.

Acarició mi mano suavemente.

—Es un lugar bonito, sólo que es necesario verlo con detalles, ver las cosas ocultas… —aseguró con voz queda, observando a nuestro alrededor—. Este claro, por ejemplo, es una prueba de ello —aseguró.

—¿Estás diciendo que te gusta Forks? —comenté bromista, ya que ella siempre lograba encontrarle defectos a la ciudad en la que vivíamos.

Se encogió de hombros, mientras soltaba una melodiosa risa.

—Supongo —confesó—. Después de todo, te conocí en Forks y todo lo que pasó entre tú y yo sucedió aquí —comentó, con una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios—. Todo aquí esta relacionado contigo y eso me gusta

Le devolví la suave sonrisa mientras ella acercaba su rostro al mío.

—Amo todo lo que me recuerda a ti tanto como lo hago contigo —confesó, antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

…

**Otro más. Ese tema es adorable, por si me preguntan. ****Siempre me tranquiliza. **

**En fin, les agradezco muchísimo por los reviews, a los que ya mismo me pongo a responder. Cómo ya dije, sería bueno que escucharan las canciones o les dieran una leidita a las letras; ya que de ahí proviene la inspiración jaja. **

**Con respecto a **_**Bajo El Mismo Techo, **_**voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para tener el capítulo para el domingo. Fue una semana bastante difícil y el tiempo para escribir ****—fuera de clase, claro jaja— fue escasísimo. **

**En fin, ¡Saludos para todos! **

**Felices días para las madres jaja. **

**¡Nos leemos!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	3. Seaside

Conjunto de Drabbles independientes

___Disclaimer:____ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. ¡No me denuncien! _

…

**Seaside**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_But I'm trying to love you, in any kind of way. But I find it hard to love you, boy, when you're far away"_

.

—Bella, ¡Vamos! Llegaremos tarde a la Push —gritó mi padre desde el piso inferior.

Suspiré.

Hacía ya media hora estaba encerrada en mi habitación, pero aún vestía mi viejo pijama. Rápidamente me sequé los ojos con el dorso de las manos, borrando los rastros de las lágrimas que había derramado minutos antes. Intenté bajar con aspecto lastimero, aun que claro, aquello no era demasiado difícil en el estado en que me encontraba.

—Papá, no me siento bien —confesé, tomándome la cabeza con una de mis manos—. No tengo ganas de ir.

Mi padre dejó escapar una perorata relacionada con mi adolescencia y cómo debía vivirla, las desilusiones amorosas y las nuevas oportunidades. Sin embargo, me obligué a mi misma a desconectar mi mente y, luego de varios asentimientos, pude volver a mi habitación, arrastrando mis pies en un vano intento de conservar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Entonces, cuando escuché el auto de mi padre alejarse, volví a dejar que las lágrimas escaparan silenciosamente de mis ojos, mientras escondía la cabeza en mi almohada.

La playa, perfecta como la recordaba, sólo podía gustarme cuando él estaba a mi lado. Pisarla significaría recordar esas noches en las que ambos huíamos, cuando los licántropos no vigilaban el territorio. Esas largas horas a la luz de la luna, sólo nosotros dos.

Allí, en la playa, donde poco a poco fue enamorándome con cada una de sus palabras, de sus actos, de sus roces, de sus besos. ¿Pero cómo hacer para seguir con mi vida? ¿Cómo hacer para amarlo, cuando ni siquiera sabía donde estaba? ¿Cómo seguir con mi existencia luego de haberlo conocido?

Y allí estaba yo, deseando solamente, volver a aquél lugar.

Volver al lado del mar de la mano de Edward.

_Mi Edward. _

…

**Otro más. Esa canción… Dios, esa canción me deja el corazón en carne viva. Llega a tocar alguna parte demasiado sensible**** dentro de mí y me hace sentir tan… ¡Ni siquiera se que decir! Cada parte de la letra me hace sentir horriblemente identificada y no niego que alguna vez se me ha escapado un lagrimón al escucharla. **

**Bah, es una canción hermosa. Les recomiendo que la escuchen porque, realmente, la voz de Luke P****ritchard no tiene desperdicio. Uno de mis temas favoritos de ellos.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Tengo que volver al closet? (?**

**Um, mejor espero sus comentarios. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Ya mismo los respondo. **

**¡Saludos para todos! ¡Se cuidan!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	4. I Want You Back

Conjunto de Drabbles independientes

___Disclaimer:____ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. ¡No me denuncien! _

…

**I Want You Back**

**(****Edward's POV)**

"_Take me back to that place where I loved that girl for all time"_

.

Estaba lejos de allí; muy, muy lejos. Era completamente conciente de ello. Sin embargo, lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era volver a aquél paraíso repleto de todos los tonos de verde y de aquella constante capa de nubes grises sobre el firmamento. Donde estaba mi verdadero hogar, donde estaba _ella._

Pasé las manos de forma casi inconciente por la ventana de la casa que estaba ocupando provisoriamente y observé cómo el cielo de color plomizo se extendía por cada rincón, cubriendo de un extraño y depresivo color cada recoveco del paisaje. Dejé escapar un pesado suspiro nostálgico, tratando vanamente de poner mi mente en blanco.

Si hubiese podido hacerlo, si hubiese sido humano, habría llorado en aquél momento; amarga, impotente y desgarradoramente, sabiendo que todos mis recuerdos no podían ser más que eso. Sus ojos, su cara, su cabello, su exquisito aroma; todo quedaría guardado entre los más preciados tesoros de mi memoria, torturándome cada día con placenteras fantasías.

La necesitaba. La necesitaba y la quería de vuelta entre mis brazos para volver a sentirme completo. Cada parte de mí gritaba con furia su nombre, pedía desesperadamente el contacto con aquella joven que por primera vez, después de décadas inerte, me había hecho sentir vivo.

Suspiré y recargué todo mi peso contra la ventana, apoyándome sobre mis brazos.

¿Cómo hacer para olvidarla, cuándo todo lo que quería era tenerla de vuelta a mi lado?

No lo sabía, porque la necesitaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Y ni una eternidad podría cambiar aquello.

La quería de vuelta conmigo y siempre lo haría.

…

**Hoy uno muy cortito, con otro tema que, sin dudas, merece la pena escuchar. Si lo leen con la canción puesta, mucho mejor; la verdad es que me llega bastante. La letra, por más que es bastante simple, dice muchas cosas. Y por cierto, como habrán notado, está ambientado en Luna Nueva. **

**Les agradezco mucho por los reviews. La verdad es que es el primer conjunto de drabbles que escribo y me hace sentir muy feliz el hecho de tener su apoyo. ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! Enseguida me pongo a responder sus comentarios. **

**Con respecto a **_**Bajo el Mismo Techo, **_**si tengo oportunidad, actualizo entre el sábado y el domingo, porque la verdad es que esta semana no tuve nada de tiempo de escribir. En fin… **

**¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	5. Do You Wanna

Conjunto de Drabbles independientes

___Disclaimer:____ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. ¡No me denuncien! _

…

**Do You Wanna**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_Do you wanna make love to me? I know you wanna, I know you wanna"_

.

—Bella…

Su tono a forma de regaño era algo a lo que yo ya estaba completamente habituada, por lo que no me impidió que me acomodara en el espacioso sofá de cuero negro que adornaba su habitación. Con cuidado me recosté sobre su cuerpo tendido a lo largo del mueble, oculto en la penumbra del cuarto. Me miró con reprobación cuando acerqué mis labios a los suyos y llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla. Comencé a bajar por su cuello helado, depositando besos de diferente intensidad.

—Bella, ya sabes lo que opino de esto —volvió a advertirme él con su voz de terciopelo.

Bufé y dejé de besarlo. Apoyé mi peso sobre mis manos, a los costados se su rostro, mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Emmett dice que no es nada malo —comenté yo—. Eres tú el viejo anticuado —jugué.

Lo vi hacerse el molesto.

—Ve a besar a Emmett, entonces —replicó, claramente divertido.

—Nah, tu sabes que eres mi vampiro favorito —aseguré, rozando mi nariz con la suya y dándole un golpecito cariñoso con ella—. Además, Rosalie me mataría —bromeé.

El rió melodiosamente, antes de besarme de forma suave.

Rompiendo sus barreras, acomodé mis manos en su nuca y, recostando mi peso sobre su cuerpo marmóreo, comencé a aumentar la intensidad del roce de nuestros labios. En un principio se mostró reacio, pero poco a poco fue cediendo ante el contacto. Sonreí satisfecha sin separarme de su boca. Sin embargo, cuando necesité aire, tuve que romper la unión y, antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, me vi apoyada sobre su regazo, con él perfectamente sentado en el sofá, debajo de mí.

Como siempre, no seguiríamos con lo que nunca empezábamos.

—Edward, ¿Tú quieres acostarte conmigo? —pregunté directamente y, por qué no decirlo, bastante molesta.

La pregunta, claramente, lo tomó por sorpresa; al igual que a mí, que nunca me creí capaz de preguntar aquello de forma tan… descaradamente directa. Me puse roja al instante y él, risa de por medio, dejo ver una sonrisa torcida en su perfecto rostro.

—Todo a su tiempo Bella, todo a su tiempo —aseguró de forma pausada y luego se acercó a mi oído—. Pero si lo preguntas —susurró con sus labios gélidos contra mi oreja—, la idea me parece más que apetecible.

…

**Tengo que estudiar, tengo que estudiar, tengo que estudiar. ¿Dije ya que tengo que estudiar? Pero al demonio con geografía, tenía ganas de subir uno antes. Esta vez, tocó uno un poco más alegre; con una canción cuya letra, ciertamente, no deja demasiado a la imaginación jaja. Pero me pareció algo lindo para cambiar un poco con lo depresivo, el tema tiene algo más de fuerza en lo instrumental que los otros y… **

**¡Bah! Ustedes son los que tienen que opinar. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Está para el zapatazo o para algo un poquito menos cruel? **

**Jaja. Espero sus comentarios y ya les respondo los que dejaron. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en serio! Les agradezco de corazón por ayudarme a mejorar cada día un poquito y por dejarme su buena onda para seguir escribiendo. **

**¡Saludos**** para todos! ¡Nos leemos!**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	6. Eddie’s Gun

Conjunto de Drabbles independientes

_Disclaimer:__ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. __¡No me denuncien! _

…

**Eddie's Gun**

**(****Edward's POV)**

"_Ye__s, I see the way she looked at me. She's got an eye for an awkward boy like me"_

_._

Las clases de biología se habían vuelto una auténtica tortura desde que su figura se pasaba una hora acomodada a mi lado, desde que debía convivir por sesenta minutos tan cerca de aquél aroma que me nublaba todos los sentidos. _Su _aroma.

Suspiré mientras me acomodaba en el borde del pupitre, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Alice decía que estaba siendo realmente pesado con el tema y que, incluso, me notaba algo más torpe y distraído en el último tiempo. Es que, Dios, ella tenía razón. ¡Me estaba comportando como un idiota!

Me llevé el dedo pulgar y el índice al puente de la nariz, presionándolo suavemente. Los pensamientos de los adolescentes repletos de hormonas en plena actividad tampoco eran de gran ayuda, pero prefería pensar en aquello.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en ella.

Casi segundos antes de que empezara la clase, llegó y se sentó a mi lado. Como siempre, su aroma luchaba por absorber la poca cordura que quedaba dentro de mí. Al igual que como usualmente sucedía, sentí aquella mirada mal disimulada que ella me dirigía. Generalmente despertaba curiosidad y producía cierto deslumbramiento en la gente, pero sus ojos me observaban de manera diferente. Eran esos los momentos en lo que hubiese adorado leer su mente, aún cuando sabía que me era imposible, por algún extraño motivo. Pero yo lo sentía: me miraba con un extraño sentimiento pintado en sus ojos, a pesar de mi patético comportamiento.

Y sabía que estaba siendo desconsiderado y distante con ella, que no tenía culpa alguna de lo que me sucedía. Siempre quería hacer algo al respecto, pedirle disculpas por portarme como un completo imbécil; más siempre terminaba encogiéndome en mi lugar y arrepintiéndome de mis pensamientos.

Sólo esperaba que aquella arma de doble filo que significaba mi propia existencia no acabara por volverme loco.

Porque ella seguía ahí, pensando que yo era otro joven normal que podría, quizás, llegar a ser un buen amigo o algo más. Y me hubiese encantado que así fuera, pero tenía muy en claro que era completamente imposible.

Porque yo, a su lado, sería como un revolver entre sus manos, listo para disparar.

_O, en su defecto, para saltar a su cuello. _

…

**Aja. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que ese tema **_**quería **_**usarlo desde que empecé, ya que fue el que me dio la idea de relacionar **_**Twilight**_** y **_**The Kooks**_**. **_**Eddie's Gun**_** — más allá del nombre que seguro llamó un poco la atención de todos jaja— es un muy buen tema, sobre todo para seguir con esta onda alegre jaja. **

**La trama me costó bastante interpretarla pero, cuando escuché el tema pensando en **_**Twilight, **_**eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y, honestamente, me gusto. La reticencia de Edward hacia Bella en las clases fue algo que siempre me llamó la atención, sobre todo en desde su punto de vista jaja. **

**Subí hoy, aunque se que es pronto, porque este fin de semana no voy a tener demasiado tiempo y, con suerte, voy a poder actualizar **_**Bajo El Mismo Techo.**_

**En fin, espero sus comentarios. ¿Les gustó o no les gustó? Jaja.**

**Muchas gracias a los que siempre dejan su opinión, de verdad. Me pone contentísima que haya gente que me apoye en estas locuras que se me ocurren. ¡Gracias! Ya me pongo a responderles.**

**¡Saludos para todos! Se cuidan.**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	7. Belly Love

_Disclaimer:__ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. __¡No me denuncien! _

…

**Belly Love**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_This world hurts because I'm not__ of your kind"_

.

Lo miré allí, a mi lado, y no puede evitar sentir aquella sensación en mi estómago que me resultaba algo completamente habitual cada vez que posaba mis ojos en su perfecto rostro. Lo vi dirigirme una dulce mirada, antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en la carretera, por la que íbamos, dentro de su _Volvo _plateado, a una descomunal velocidad a la que ya casi me había terminado por acostumbrar.

Lo amaba _tanto._ Y podría decírselo a todo el mundo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos o a cualquiera que quisiera oírme. Porque cada vez que sentía sus ojos sobre mí, cada vez que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida, cada vez que me abrazaba con sus marmóreos brazos o cada vez que sus labios de hielo rozaban los míos, sentía que mi vida realmente tenía sentido, que realmente estaba viva.

Y no soportaba la idea de tener al reloj jugando en nuestra contra. Porque, a pesar que lo amara con locura, sabía que él y yo éramos de mundos diferentes. Que no éramos _lo mismo._

Él era un inmortal vampiro y yo una simple y triste humana.

—¿En que piensas? —preguntó con aquella sonrisa dulce, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—En la eternidad que pasaremos juntos —respondí sin inmutarme.

Lo vi poner los ojos en blanco, con molestia ante mi insistencia, y yo sólo pude reír.

Quería hacerle entender que lo mío no era un capricho ni nada parecido. Quería que entendiera que lo único que deseaba era sentirme como él; quería que fuéramos iguales, que perteneciéramos al mismo mundo. No me importaba tener que sufrir durante la transformación, tener que controlar mis impulsos de neófita y sentir la imperiosa necesidad de beber sangre, si eso significaba poder estar con él para siempre. No me importaba volverme un ser inmortal, condenado a una vida eterna.

Después de todo, una eternidad junto a él no me parecía demasiado.

…

**Otro más. El tema es muy lindo y la letra también. Perfecto para ellos dos, a mi parecer. Sobre todo esa frase que les dejé ahí. Me parece una frase preciosa. **

**En fin, ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Quieren que la autora se ahogue mientras canta bajo la ducha? Bah, como siempre, espero sus comentarios. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus palabritas de aliento. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Saben que me encanta saber que piensan. Ahora mismo me pongo a responderles. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Se cuidan. **

**LadyCornamenta. **


	8. One Last Time

_Disclaimer:__ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. __¡No me denuncien! _

…

**One Last Time**

**(Edward's POV)**

"_I know I did us both all so wrong, __I know I'm not always all that strong"_

Necesitaba abrazarla, aún cuando sabía que era imposible. Quería decirle cuánto la extrañaba. Necesitaba volver a verla, y sabía que no tenía ninguna otra opción. Por eso, mientras corría por viejas tierras conocidas, años después, buscando un indicio que me dijera que ella aún estaba allí; sentía la necesidad de gritar su nombre. Tenía como única prioridad que ella me perdonara, por haber sido, irónicamente, tan débil y tan frágil frente a una decisión como aquella. ¿De qué me servía tener aquél cuerpo inmortal y prácticamente indestructible, si estaba tan muerto y roto por dentro?

Pero, si me había ido hacía ya cinco años, no era más que para protegerla. Para mantenerla alejada de un peligro como yo, sin saber que el miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle sin mí a su lado me atormentaría cada día de mi interminable existencia.

Recordaba cada momento que habíamos compartido juntos, cada clase, cada tarde, y me dolía en lo profundo del alma haber pedido tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Su rostro se difuminaba en mi mente, creando imágenes que me atormentaban a cada instante y que se clavaban en un inexistente corazón desfalleciendo dentro de mi pecho.

Gracias a ella, yo había aprendido a ser feliz, había conseguido darle sentido a una inservible y triste existencia eterna; pero la había dejado ir, la había alejado de mí.

Entonces corrí con todas mis fuerzas, deseando encontrarla cuanto antes.

Podía ser en vano, pero necesitaba volver.

Porque necesitaba abrazarla y decirle que la amaba.

Incluso aunque fuera una última vez.

…

**Uno chiquitito que escribí ayer a la noche. El tema… Dios, ese tema no tiene desperdicio. La combinación de letra, voz y música es sencillamente perfecta. Espero que puedan escucharlo. La historia, como habrán notado, también transcurre durante **_**Luna Nueva.**_

**¡Ah, por cierto! Les comento que abrí una encuesta (o poll, como gusten) en mi perfil. Es acerca de la próxima historia que voy a subir cuando termine **_**Bajo El Mismo Techo. **_**Me gustaría que dejaran su voto, porque estoy entre varias y no se realmente cuál elegir. **

**En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. ¡De verdad! Ya saben que me encantan y me hacen seguir adelante con todos los proyectos. Ahora me pongo a responderlos.**

**¡Saludos para todos! Se cuidan.**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	9. Always Where I Need To Be

_Disclaimer:__ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. __¡No me denuncien! _

…

**Always Where I Need To Be**

**(Bella's POV)**

"'_And I always thought I would end up with you eventually"_

_._

Estábamos los dos acostados en aquella enorme y confortable cama, ubicada en su habitación sólo por mí. Con cuidado, me acomodé sobre su labrado pecho de helado mármol y deposité una suave caricia por sobre su camisa oscura. Él bajó sus hermosos ojos color topacio para observarme.

—Es todo tan… increíble —comenté con un susurro, observándolo.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió, con una suave sonrisa.

—Esto —repliqué, cerrando los ojos cuando una de sus manos comenzó a pasear de forma distraída por mi cabello—. Estar aquí, contigo, así…

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su hermosa sonrisa de lado.

—Siempre supe que terminaríamos así, de cualquier modo —aseguró.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Alice había visto algo? —pregunté confundida.

Él soltó una melodiosa carcajada que podría haber generado envidia hasta en un coro de ángeles.

—No, no era algo que necesitara que viera —respondió, pasando su mano por mi mejilla de forma suave y dulce—. Sabía que acabarías conmigo, así de sencillo.

Le sonreí ampliamente.

—Además, a pesar de todo, soy un hombre —confesó con aquella sonrisa pícara que tanto amaba—. A lo largo, iba a terminar cayendo bajo los encantos de una muchacha tan bella como tú.

Me sonrojé bastante y escuché el sonido de su cantarina risa. Haciéndome la ofendida, le propiné un buen golpe en el pecho. Claro que, seguramente, a la que le saldría un moretón sería a mí. Luego de soltar otra suave carcajada, con cuidado, comenzó a depositar suaves besos en mi oreja y parte de mi cuello, haciendo con sus labios cosas que deberían estar prohibidas. A veces tenía aquella capacidad de volverme completamente loca…

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —pregunté suavemente, intentando concentrarme.

—Dime lo que quieras —respondió, alzando un poco la cabeza para besarme la frente.

—Me alegro que hayas sucumbido —aseguré, alzando el rostro para mirarlo—. Y no sabes _cuanto_.

…

**Un drabble un poco más alegre para reponer el de la otra vez, con uno de sus temas más conocidos. Fue algo que surgió apenas relacioné la canción con Edward y Bella, y me gustó bastante. Dedicado para Leila-Wood que venía pidiendo este tema. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!**

**Espero que, los que no lo hicieron, participen de la encuesta que dejé en mi perfil. A tan poco de las vacaciones, quiero decidirme por una para empezar a escribir apenas tenga un poco de libertad jaja. **

**En fin, ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! De verdad. Ya mismo me pongo a responderlos. **

**Nos leemos.**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	10. Vicious

_Disclaimer:__ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. __¡No me denuncien! _

…

**Vicious**

**(Edwards's POV)**

"_But I'm__ so vicious, dear, to you; although you never give me problems"_

.

Era idiota. Lo tenía completamente claro. Ella ya no estaba en Forks, había llegado tarde. Después de irme, ella había continuado con su vida, había formado el curso de su existencia lejos de mí. Suspiré, sintiéndome el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Por qué la había dejado, si ella era todo lo que necesitaba?

¿Sería aquél, realmente, el final de todo lo que habíamos vivido?

—¿Edward? —su voz sonó y sentí que algo se movía dentro de mi helado pecho vacío.

Me volví, para verla tan hermosa como la recordaba. El cabello castaño ondeando al viento, los ojos del color del chocolate llenos de sorpresa y las mejillas arreboladas.

Me acerqué suavemente a ella.

—Soy yo, Bella —confirmé.

Ella pareció, sin embargo, espantar una molesta mosca.

—Ya me despertaré —aseguró totalmente convencida de que todo aquello era una ilusión.

—Bella, soy yo —aseguré y mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal—. Realmente soy yo y siento tanto haberme ido…

Entonces, la vi quedarse en silencio, observándome quedamente. Se quedó así y, cuando sentí que los nervios podrían conmigo, sus brazos volaron alrededor del cuello y todo su peso recayó sobre mí. Aspiré su aroma y recordé el motivo de toda mi dicha y mis problemas.

Era demasiado adicto a ella. Era mi droga, y no podía dejarla de ninguna manera.

—Bella, perdón, perdón por ser tan idiota —susurré contra su cuello—. Perdón por huir y esconderme como un cobarde.

Ella hizo un suave sonido con su voz para que me callara.

—Tranquilo, ya estás aquí —susurró suavemente, aferrándose a mí—. Eso es lo que importa. Eso, y que nunca más te alejes de mi lado.

Sus palabras conciliadoras, dulces y repletas de afecto me embriagaron con una indescriptible calidez. No estaba molesta, sino que me consolaba, me aceptaba de vuelta, a pesar de que había huido. Y yo tenía bien claro que no tendría que haber vuelto nunca, que tendría que haberla dejado para que fuera feliz con una vida normal; pero ella era todo para mí y no podía dejarla.

Ella era mi _vicio._

El más dulce y peligroso de todos.

…

**Otro ubicado en Luna Nueva con una variación en el final. Otro tema muy lindo, por cierto. Espero que les haya gustado el drabble. **

**Como siempre, espero sus comentarios al respecto y agradezco muchísimo los que dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Tengo ya mismo que irme a estudiar, porque el lunes tengo final de matemática. Luego respondo los comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto por acá. Se cuidan.**

**LadyCornamenta. **


	11. Time Awaits

_Disclaimer:__ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. __¡No me denuncien! _

…

**Time Awaits**

**(Bella's POV)**

"_Time w__aits for no man, but you. Hold on, don't leave this town"_

Caminamos los dos en silencio y mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de llorar en ese instante. A duras penas, conteniendo las lágrimas, tomé la mano de Edward mientras caminábamos por aquél denso y verde bosque. Él se detuvo en su lugar, pero no se volvió para mirarme. Hice un gran esfuerzo para poder hablar con claridad.

—Edward… por favor… —llamé suavemente.

Él se volvió. Su rostro lucía inescrutable.

—Bella, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—¡Pero no puedes irte de Forks! —grité yo, con mi voz sonando una octava arriba de lo normal—. ¡No puedes irte de aquí!

Suspiró y desvió sus ojos de los míos.

—Bella, no puedo quedarme —aseguró—. El tiempo sigue pasando; el reloj ya no importa para mí, pero para los humanos sigue corriendo —dijo con voz suave y queda—. ¡No puedo seguir fingiendo que tengo diecisiete años!

Ya no podía contener las lágrimas y algunas comenzaron a viajar de forma silenciosa por mis mejillas. Me tiré hacia adelante y de forma torpe envolví el cuerpo helado de Edward con mis brazos. Aspiré aquél aroma que tenía la capacidad de marearme en cuestión de segundos, mientras sentía como el llanto comenzaba a intensificarse. ¡No podía irse! ¡Yo no podía vivir si él no estaba conmigo! Sabía que mentía cuando decía que tenía ganas de salir de Forks. ¡Él no estaba siendo sincero!

—Llévame contigo entonces —pedí con firmeza, alzando mi rostro para mirarlo—. Es eso, o quedarse.

Me miró con confusión.

—No puedo vivir sin ti —confesé—. Y si, realmente, lo que quieres es hacerme bien, quédate conmigo.

—Bella, búscate a alguien que pueda quererte mejor que yo, alguien que sepa…

Lo silencié con uno de mis dedos sobre sus gélidos labios.

—Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti —apunté—. Y esta noche y todas las que siguen, quiero que seas tú quien ingrese por mi ventana —suspiré, mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo miraba fijamente—. Sólo quiero que por las noches mi vampiro vele mi sueño; y el tiempo, honestamente, no me importa.

La confusión y la impotencia en su rostro eran notable.

—Yo se que sólo tú me querrás _por siempre_ —aseguré.

…

**Otro ubicado en Luna Nueva, si. **

**Perdón por colgar esta historia, es que el tiempo escasea horriblemente; y, como ya deben saber, tengo la otra historia como prioridad (no quiero que nadie me mate, ya saben jaja). Como siempre les digo, muchas gracias por los comentarios. Gracias, gracias y más gracias a todos. **

**Por cierto, esta misma tarde cierro la encuesta. Así que, si alguien quiere votar, ya saben, ahora o nunca jaja. **

**¡Saludos para todos! Si todo sale bien, nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyCornamenta.**


	12. Be Mine

_Disclaimer:__ La historia original de Twilight, lamentablemente, pertenece a la señora Meyer, y los títulos de los capítulos son canciones pertenecientes a la banda inglesa The Kooks. Yo sólo uso todo esto a modo de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. __¡No me denuncien! _

…

**Be Mine**

**(Edward's POV)**

"'_Cause she's my lover and not my friend"_

.

Sabía que las cosas se estaban yendo fuera de control. ¿Cómo no saberlo, si a cada minuto mi mente parecía repetirme que todo aquello era una imprudencia? Sin embargo, los labios de Bella paseándose salvajemente sobre los míos, sus manos envolviéndose en mis cabellos y su cuerpo pegado al mío me nublaban los sentidos. En aquél momento, me sentía más humano que nunca. A pesar de sus caricias, sin embargo, obligué a mi mente a aclararse. Entonces, la despegué de mi boca, intentando ser suave y sutil.

Un mohín de disgusto cruzó su rostro cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

—Bella, puedo matarte… —le recordé suavemente—. No quiero hacer esto cuando sabes que no es para nada seguro.

Suspiró con molestia.

—Edward, ¿puedes dejar de preocuparte siempre por mí? —me reprochó—. Es más posible que me mate por mi torpeza que por tu culpa.

Suavicé mi mirada ante su planteo.

—Debo pensar que realmente no quieres que suceda —acotó.

No pude hacer más que sonreír suavemente ante su suposición. Si ella tan sólo hubiese tenido una mínima idea de los pensamientos oscuros y nada inocentes que cruzaban mi cabeza cada vez que ella estaba cerca, cada vez que me rozaba con su cálida piel, cada vez que su esencia se extendía sobre mí con todo su esplendor. ¿Qué no quería que sucediera? Debía estar loco para no quererlo, cuando era más que claro que deseaba cada pequeño rincón de su piel de porcelana.

Me acerqué a ella y comencé a besarla otra vez, permitiéndole profundizar el contacto de nuestras bocas. Con cuidado, la arrastré conmigo sobre la cama matrimonial que ella utilizaba cuando se quedaba a dormir en nuestra casa. Siguió besándome con fuerza y sentí como mis sentidos volvían a quedar fuera de juego. También percibí como, con cuidado, sus manos viajaban de mi nuca hacia el cuello de mi camisa. Nos separamos para respirar y ella me miró, dubitativa.

Asentí suavemente y vi sus ojos iluminarse mientras desabrochaba el primer botón.

—¿De verdad puedo…? —inquirió suavemente.

Asentí y ella volvió a arremeter contra mis labios con aquella dulce y embriagadora calidez, haciéndome sonreír de forma suave. Me pareció escuchar algún comentario fuera de la habitación e incluso algún golpe, pero los ignoré; hasta los pensamientos que llegaban a mi cabeza estaban bloqueados por la intoxicante fragancia de Bella.

Pero nada me importaba.

Aquella noche, Bella sería mía.

_Completamente. _

…

**Ah, uno todo cursi sobre esa escena particular. You know. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. De momento, estos **_**drabbles**_** quedan acá. Si más adelante se me ocurre algo con otro tema —de hecho, todavía quedan muchas, muchas canciones—, seguiré subiendo. Igual, ya tengo pensado algo parecido pero con un **_**mix **_**de canciones de diferentes bandas. Pronto lo verán por acá jaja. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Perdón que no respondo los reviews, es que estoy con el último final y mi grupo de trabajo de hoy fue… pésimo. ¡Vamos, que no hay nada más divertido que una tarde de calor con amigos haciendo… nada! Jaja. Igualmente, saben que les agradezco muchísimo a todos aquellos que leen.**

**¡Saludos a Todos! Se cuidan. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**LadyCornamenta.**


End file.
